


Striker's Pre-Launch Test

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an illustration by historyemily on Tumblr (http://historyemily.tumblr.com/post/73960585042).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striker's Pre-Launch Test

**Author's Note:**

> See [historyemily's illustration](http://historyemily.tumblr.com/post/73960585042) for what inspired this.

Chuck thinks it’s kinda stupid that they have to test the new jaeger like it’s a Mark I, but standard protocol, his father reminds him, has its purposes. Besides, if Chuck can’t contain his disdain for the process, the suits and ties might just decide to change their minds about letting Chuck pilot with his father. That settles it for Chuck, because Herc’s the best jaeger pilot in the world and Chuck wants no less than the best to be his copilot.

It doesn’t stop him from scowling at how long the damn test takes, though, especially since the room's chilly (to better protect the electronics, he's told) and the techs won't let him put on a shirt.


End file.
